As is well known, a wide variety of bookmark devices are available which can be utilized to generally locate the place in a book where a reader has stopped reading and desires to resume reading at a later time. These devices are typically formed from an elongate rectangular strip of construction paper or other material available in thin sheets in which the particular design is determined primarily by aesthetic appearance considerations. It has been found, however, that such bookmark devices as are heretofore known in the art have limited utility in that they are not well adapted for identifying the particular line on a particular page of a book at which the reader desires to resume reading at a later time. Although it is commonly known to place such a device on a page with an edge of the device positioned thereon to underline a particular line, since line identification is frequently lost, since the bookmark has a tendency to slide or fall downwardly when the book is turned to a vertical orientation for shelving or reopening. Even when the reader undergoes the inconvenience of carefully shelving and reopening the book in a horizontal orientation, these prior art devices fail, upon reopening the book, to provide a means for identifying which of two facing pages the reader had intended to identify with the bookmark. Other contemporary bookmarks are suited to remain in place when the book is opened, yet they do not indicate which side of the marked page is being referenced as the page and line of interest to the reader.
As such, there exists a need in the art for a bookmark device which can be used to identify a particular line on a particular page of a book for future reading and which is further adapted to retain this line identification without requiring the reader to undergo the inconveniences noted above.